


Sl'askia's Fanart

by Slaskia



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: 3d model, Chibi, Fluff, Gen, Guilt, Humiliation, Humor, Mild Blood, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Regret, Survivor Guilt, Temper Tantrums, Transformer Sparklings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-04 15:17:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13367430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slaskia/pseuds/Slaskia
Summary: Place for me to post my non-concept related artwork.





	1. StarCee fluff

**Author's Note:**

> I'll only be posting pieces that will not spoil written work I have yet to post. I'll also try to post only the better stuff.
> 
> If a pic is related to a written work, I will note it.
> 
> Note: as I am still getting comfortable drawing transformers, there is (shamefully) some tracing involved. All coloring is my own, however.
> 
> That said...I'll start off with some StarCee fluff....

 

Originally was going to be a full body picture...only managed to keep my sanity for this much....


	2. Let me go...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the short 'Desperation'.


	3. Starscream in a dress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yep...Miko followed through with her threat in 'Portal Tinkering'.

 

If looks could kill?


	4. Patch Abridged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Per title. Something I put together with screenshots. It was one of those 'couldn't resist' things....


	5. Skywarp x Wheeljack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First pic of my newest pairing!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This pic is based off the fic 'Social Support', me and Cosmic_Dandelion are working on. This ship is still planned for my personal continuity, but these two meet up MUCH later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't let the pic fool you: Skywarp is as tall as Dreadwing/Skyquake, which means Jackie only comes to his mid-abdomen.


	6. Stalker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Picture inspired by the short fic of mine with the same name.


	7. Free and Torqued Off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a scene from Chap 6 of 'Prisoner'.


	8. Take us home!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thundercracker and Skywarp as sparklings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the short 'Bad Ground'.


	9. 3D Skywarp head

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still got some issues, but finished enough to show off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made in Blender.


	10. Always with me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on an old scene idea from later on in my continuity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not considering this a spoiler since it was already was established in 'T&L: Cracks' that Skywarp has TC's optic there; it's just not working for some reason. How I planned for him to get it working, however, has changed since I've done this pic.
> 
> Scrap...a lot has changed since I first decided to have Skywarp be alive for this continuity....


	11. Regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ebonscream reflecting on a bad choice he made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on (as of this post) future events in the 'Wreckers and Sirens' series.


	12. Guilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wheeljack reflecting on his mistakes...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Companion piece for 'Regret'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI...his optic is actually a cropped screenshot of a 3D model I made of said optic.
> 
> So...expect a collage (sp) of different bot optics at some point....


	13. Ship Interior Reference Model

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes I get a spot of insanity...this spawned from another project, which you'll be seeing a WIP of shortly in my WIP/sketches doc....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to do a sneaky thing with this design, but it didn't turn out quite so well when I rendered it. Oh well....


	14. Flashwing Monologues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashwing has captured someone....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whose the unfortunate bot? Not saying!
> 
> It will be revealed eventually in my continuity, however.


	15. Lots of Optics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Made 3d models of a bunch of optics from both canon and OC characters.


	16. Chenille Skywarp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skywarp made of chenille stems and floral wire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't made something like this in a long time and it's a bit more complex than what I've made before. Not a bad attempt, but I may try again....


	17. 3D Wheeljack's Sword

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3D model of one of Wheeljack's swords.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spent the day making this in blender so I would have a reliable reference for a different project....


	18. 3D Ebonscream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Full body 3D model of my OC, Ebonscream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had trouble with the colors on this one, as, despite getting the exact HEX codes from the concept art, Blender rendered them a lot darker.
> 
> Now...try to rig this so I can post him in silly ways....
> 
> *screams*


	19. Calm Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jetfire has a...unique way to calm Starscream down.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes...Chibi Transformers.
> 
> Not sorry!

**Author's Note:**

> All artwork is also on my DA account, same username as here.


End file.
